


Прочти мои мысли

by munta, sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munta/pseuds/munta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Музыка в наушниках заглушала гул мыслей людей, которые ехали в метро. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока напротив него не сел парень, чьи мысли были настолько громкими, что он никого больше не слышал.<br/>Или, Дерек – оборотень, который умеет читать мысли, а Стайлз любит проводить утро в фантазиях о привлекательном парне, который сидит напротив него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прочти мои мысли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnydalewerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/gifts).



> Примечания автора: Не бечено, как обычно, так что все ошибки мои.
> 
> В этом фике есть несколько моментов, в которых Дерек слушает мысли Стайлза, хотя он мог бы, и не делать этого. Я действительно не знаю, как помечать предупреждение об этом.
> 
> Название фика – это одна из песен от Killers, которые пришли мне на ум после того как я написал(а) фик и пытался(ась) найти для него название. Я, очевидно, не супер творец, когда дело доходит до поисков названия. Пожалуйста, прости меня.
> 
> Этот фик, если честно, не имеет смысла, поэтому, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь его найти.

Дерек Хейл смирился с тем, что слышит мысли других людей, хотя особого желания у него это делать не было. Сейчас он знает о своей семье больше, чем хотел бы когда-либо знать. Семья Дерека узнала о его даре, когда ему было три года. Дитон, их эмиссар, к его шестнадцати годам, сделал им амулеты, которые помогали блокировать его способности. Его семья, как и трое его единственных друзей, которые были частью стаи, Айзек, Эрика, и Бойд носили их в виде украшения на шее или браслета.

К сожалению, Дерек не мог проводить все время только в своей стае, хотя и старался. И как бы хорошо Дитон не делал амулеты, чтобы оградить людей от способности Дерека, он никак не мог сделать один для него, чтобы блокировать его дар.

Поэтому, когда он выходил из дома, он слышал мысли других людей. Обычно они звучали, как размытый фон, если не сосредоточиться на каком-то конкретном человеке. Сложней всего было в общественном транспорте.

Ежедневная необходимость ездить на метро в офис, где он работал в качестве социального работника, было худшей частью его дня. Когда он находился в людном месте, гул мыслей был настолько громким, что это было почти невыносимо. Дереку было бы легче закрыться дома, но инцидент с Кейт, когда он был еще подростком, и то, что произошло с Айзеком и его отцом, помогло ему понять, что его способность очень полезна, и без его вмешательства такие люди не получат по заслугам. Так, что Дерек использовал свою способность, чтобы помогать людям с помощью своего дара.

Каждый день, прежде чем выйти из дома, он одевал наушники и включал музыку, так громко, как мог терпеть, с учетом его повышенного слуха оборотня. Музыка в наушниках заглушала гул мыслей в метро. Или, по крайней мере, так было обычно. То есть до тех пор, пока напротив него не  сел парень, и в этом Дерек мог поклясться, его мысли были такими громкими, как он еще никогда не слышал.

А потом перед глазами Дерека начали мелькать картинки: _как он, Дерек, снимает с себя рубашку, и опускается на колени перед ним_.

Дерек поднял глаза и уставился на него. Парень даже не смотрел на Дерека, он изучал свои руки. А в его фантазиях царил Дерек. _Дерек, стоя на коленях, расстегивает его штаны, спускает их вниз, и не теряя времени на то, чтобы снять его боксеры, берет в рот кончик его члена и посасывает его._

Дерек пользуясь тем, что парень не смотрел на него, решил его рассмотреть. И ему нравится то, что он видит, этот восхитительно вздернутый нос и родинки, которые усеивают щеки, прическа, как будто он только что проснулся и вышел из дома, не глядя в зеркало. Он молод, но не слишком, наверное, где-то около двадцати. Запах возбуждения окутывает его, настолько, что как оборотень, он в любом случае бы понял, что происходит в его голове, даже если бы он не мог слышать мысли. Конечно, если бы он был просто оборотнем, он бы не знал, что этот запах был результатом, того, что парень думает именно о нем.

Студент поднял глаза и его зрачки расширились, когда он заметил взгляд Дерека. _А в его фантазии, Дерек смотрел на него и сосал кончик его члена._

Юноша отвел взгляд. _Остановись Стайлз, ты в общественном транспорте. Успокой свой член_.

Стайлз? Дерек очень надеялся, что это имя человека, а не то, как он называет свой пенис.

Дерек еле смог скрыть улыбку, когда понял, что его эрекция не желала спадать.

_Ладно, ладно, надо проговорить текст Декларации Независимости. Дерьмо. Я не помню, текст Декларации. В следующий раз должно сработать, хотя. Когда ход событий приводит к тому, что один из народов ..._

Как правило, Дерек старался не слушать мысли людей дольше, чем мог. Вообще-то, он, как правило, выходя на работу, старался блокировать их, иногда кричал ерунду в его собственной голове, пытаясь не слушать их. Но со Стайлзем это не помогало. Думал парень громко. Действительно громко. Почти вызывающе громко.

Дерек понял, что вылупился на него, когда Стайлз ответил на его взгляд, чтение текста Декларации остановилось.

_Вот дерьмо, как кто-то может быть настолько привлекательным. Блядь? В какой генетической лотерее ты выиграл ?! Скажи мне свой секрет._

Дерек почти забеспокоился, что парень догадался о его способностях, но он знал, что это не так. Стайлз просто такой.

_Это должно быть незаконно, так одеваться и быть таким привлекательным. Или, наверное есть какой-то закон ... все привлекательные люди должны одеваться, как модели для дорогих брендов ..., но тогда они были бы еще более могущественные. Нет, они должны одеваться, как распиздяи. Как жаль, что это не мой уровень._

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не доехали до остановки Дерека, мысли Стайлза метались от одной темы к другой, и все были как-то связаны с тем, как привлекателен Дерек. Дерек пытался следовать за хаотично двигающимися мыслями, чувствуя вину за вторжение в частную жизнь, но он думал, что вряд ли сможет оторваться от этого, даже если бы хотел.

За то время, пока Дерек вставал, чтобы уйти, в голове Стайлза успела промелькнуть. _Блиииин, эта задница должна быть запечатлена в скульптуре самого Микеланджело! И она супер-секси! Я благодарен тебе Господи, аминь. – Это наверное кощунственно? Прости меня за это Господи, я просто огромный фанат этой твоей работы. Классно сделано_.

Дерек улыбался всю дорогу пока шел на работу.

*****

Дерек почти забыл о Стайлзе. Он никогда не был тщеславным, но он слышал огромное количество фантазий людей, с ним в главной роли. Это один из минусов его способности, точно знать, кто в него влюблен.

Оборотень не ожидал увидеть его снова, поэтому, когда через несколько дней, опять услышал громкие мысли Стайлза - удивился. Громко думающий парень остановился в нескольких футах от него.

_Боже мой, это СЕКСУАЛЬНАЯ ЩЕТИНА. Я вижу его уже второй раз. Боже, могу я надеется, что это станет ежедневным явлением, это почти делает эти идиотские поездки в метро стоящими. Да, переезд в Нью-Йорк было лучшим решением._

_Итак, он только переехал в Нью-Йорк. Интересно._

Но Сексуальная Щетина? Дерек поймал себя на том, что специально почесывал подбородок. Он не думал, что щетина ему идет. Конечно, это его ошибка, привлечь внимание к своей щетине, потому что это сразу же дает Стайлзу повод начать фантазировать, о том, как _Дерек потирается своей щетиной по обнаженному телу Стайлза, что делает его жаждущим и отчаявшимся, так как Дерек дразнит его и отказывается дать ему то, что он хочет на самом деле_. Стайлз предавался фантазиям, и притормозил только для того, чтобы сесть там, где он может беспрепятственно смотреть на Дерека. Ему удалось усесться не далеко, и Дерек признался себе, что тот выглядит очаровательно, из-за того насколько радостным это его делает. Поезд еще не начал двигаться, а фантазии Стайлза возобновились. К тому времени, как они доехали до его остановки, у самого Дерека тесно в брюках, и единственное чего он хочет, чтоб его член не стоял так, что им можно было колоть орехи.

*****

Это становится обычным явлением, Стайлз, сидящий напротив него на метро, грезящий о Дереке.

Но мысли о сексе заняли не много времени, и стали чем-то большим, чем просто секс. Стайлз часто задается вопросом об имени Дерека, воображает, что Дерек садится рядом с ним и представляется. По какой-то только ему известной причине, Стайлз решил, что его зовут Мигель, и Дерек еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться когда Стайлз первый раз использует это имя в своей фантазии.

Честно говоря, Мигель гораздо лучше, чем Дерек, во всех отношениях. Он может поддержать любой разговор, не неловко или высокопарно. Он милый и даже забавный иногда. Он нежный и потрясающий в постели. Мигель опытный, а Дерек таким вряд ли будет. Он скорей всего не оправдает ожидания Стайлза. Из-за его способностей, заниматься сексом с людьми было не то, чтобы трудно, но ему это казалось неправильным.

Из всех людей с кем он занимался сексом, только Пейдж знала о его способностях, но у нее был амулет, который блокировал его. Они были вместе в течение трех лет, прежде чем расстались. И хотя она знала о его способности, но ее друзья и семья нет, и ее беспокоило, что он может прочесть их мысли.

Какая разница между Мигелем и Дереком?

Мигель не вторгается в фантазии Стайлза.

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Дерек знает, что нравится Стайлзу, он не предпринимает никаких действий, чтобы поговорить с ним, даже редко смотрит в его направлении. Каждый раз, когда он это делал (а это было редко), Стайлз становился нервным и возбужденным, и не переставал думать, о том, к _ак прекрасна улыбка Дерека. Переживал, будет ли Дерек против если Стайлз заговорит с ним_.

Если честно, это все беспокоило Дерека. Стайлз придумал кучу сценариев, где Дерек, и он в конечном итоге счастливы вместе, как правило, с умопомрачительным сексом и это заставляло Дерека _хотеть всего этого_. Он хочет быть Мигелем, парнем мечты Стайлза. Он хотел бы провести свою жизнь со Стайлзом, не чувствуя себя виноватым из-за вторжения в его личную жизнь или беспокоясь, что Стайлз будет думать, что он фрик, когда узнает секрет Дерека. Но он не тот парень. Он не может быть тем парнем. Он позволяет себе слушать мысли Стайлза, но он отказывается предпринимать какие-либо действия, чтобы быть с ним.

*****

Спустя несколько дней, Дерек сидел с Айзеком в гостиной своей квартиры, подошли Бойд с Эрикой.

Не задолго, до этого Эрика ворвалась в его квартиру и включила телевизор, крича о том, как она скучала по этому шоу. Дереку не понравилось такое вторжение в его логово и он повернулся к Бойду, а тот в ответ только пожал плечами. Судя по тому, как он завис на событиях, показываемых на экране, Дерек подумал, что ему, скорей всего, так же нравится эта фигня. Кажется, даже Айзеку от этой белиберды в восторге.

_О боже, какие же они придурки._

К тому моменту как Дерек, хотел уже завыть от идиотизма, показываемого по телеку, зашла Лора и Кора.

 - Отличные новости, ребята! - закричала она, садясь на подлокотник рядом с Дереком.

 - Вообще-то мы смотрим телек, Лора, - проворчала Эрика, но Дерек не стал упусткать свой шанс.

 - Нет, мы не смотрим. Говори, что там за новость.

Эрика посмотрела на него так, как будто он ее предал, но на паузу все же поставила.

 - Надеюсь это что-то хорошее.

Лора выглядела очень довольной, и спросила Кору:  - Ты хочешь, чтоб я рассказала им?

Кора посмотрела на старшую сестру со скучающим выражением, и это сильно отличалось от радостного волнения Лоры.

 - Давай. - пробормотала Кора.

 - Новая стая в городе! - завопила Лора.

Все посмотрели на нее с недоумением. Лора пояснила:

 - В городе появилась новая стая волков. Ну, на самом деле она не очень большая. Я думаю, что их всего двое? Или трое? Что-то вроде этого. Но мама говорит, что у них есть веркойот, кицунэ и даже, как там ее, Банши! 

В комнате повисла мертвая тишина, пока все они переваривали эту информацию. Это редкий состав для стаи.

Дерек и его друзья в свое время, вызвали настоящий переполох в Нью-Йоркском сообществе сверхъестественного, когда они все решили переехать в город к поступлению в колледж. Несмотря на то, что ранее они жили, не так далеко (всего пару часов езды на машине) перед тем, как переехать, они в течение нескольких месяцев вели длительные переговоры, встречались со всеми местными стаями, и обещали, что не будут наступать никому на пятки. Новая стая же просто переехала без объявления о своем присутствие заранее, такого раньше не было.

Эрика очнулась первой.

 - Ну и что? Делаем ли мы небольшую разведку? Надо убедится, что они не угроза, которую мы должны устранить? Их состав звучит очень опасно.

Лора сначала удивилась, но отреагировала быстро:  
 - Нет! Что? Не надо. Они хорошие. Безвредные. Мама, знает эту стаю. Помните, то нападение бешеной омеги, которое произошло в Калифорнии несколько лет назад?

Они все кивнули. Их стая была в хороших отношениях со всеми основными стаями Калифорнии, и, как альфа одного из самых мощных стай в Северной Америке, Талия съездила туда, чтобы помочь советом новым оборотням. Когда она вернулась, она заверила всех, что они не должны ни о чем беспокоиться. Тем не менее, то происшествие потрясло все сверхъестественное сообщество.

 - Ну, так вот, это жертвы того нападения.

 - А как насчет веркойота и кицунэ? - Бойд спросил, поднимая бровь, у Лоры. Лора призадумалась и ответила:

 - Вообще-то я не спрашивала о них. Но мама уверяет, что они милые.

  - И она не думала, чтобы сообщить нам об этом? - спросил Дерек.

Лора пожала плечами.

 - Она сказала мне. И я не сказала самого главного! 

Они все замерли.

 - Я пригласила их на завтрашний ужин!

Дерек был очень удивлен, он не знал, что его стая может так вопеть.

*****

На следующий день они все сидели в квартире Лоры. Стаи стараются жить в одном доме, предпочитая, находится недалеко друг от друга, так что они просто прошли дальше по коридору.

Вся стая должна была помочь Лоре сделать перестановку в ее гостиной, принести мебель из других квартир, чтобы они все и гости могли вместиться в ней.

Ровно в восемь прозвенел звонок в дверь, и все замерли.

Стая, кроме хозяйки квартиры, вышла в коридор, чтобы не пропустить чего-нибудь важного. Когда открылась дверь, Дереку было интересней наблюдать за реакцией своих друзей. И поэтому он заметил восторг Айзека, когда он затаив дыхание, смотрел на девушку, которая стояла там. К счастью для него, она, кажется, не заметила его неловкость.

 - Привет! Это квартира Лоры?

К счастью для Айзека она тоже нервничала. А Дерек услышал мысли Эллисон(именно так звали девушку), и то, что он понравился ей, так же, как она ему.

В это время Лора вышла из гостиной с улыбкой и сказала:

 - О вы уже пришли! Ты Лидия? 

Прежде чем, она успела открыть рот, чтобы сказать им, что нет, она не Лидия, вошла девушка с огненно-рыжими волосами и встала рядом с Элисон, с ухмылкой на лице и сказала:

 - Нет, это я. Эту прекрасную девушку зовут Элисон.

Дерек услышал ее мысли. Лидия холодная и расчетливая, оценила всех в течение мгновения с поразительной точностью. Ее мысли движутся очень быстро, почти слишком для Дерека. _Как же я ненавижу, когда она так делает_ – слышит Дерек в мыслях Лидии, когда она замечает взгляды между Айзеком и Эллисон, быстро вычисляя их интерес.

Дерек наклонил голову, чтоб скрыть улыбку. Это привлекло ее внимание к Дереку.

Дерек ждал ее оценки, когда она осматривала его сверху и вниз, и был приятно удивлен, когда единственное, что она подумала о нем, что он _милый_. Лидия выяснила все это за пару минут.

В это время, Лора пригласила их пройти. С ними пришли две другие девушки и один парень.

Первой Дерек замечает кицунэ, видя жужжание электричества вокруг ее головы в форме лисы, и попытался себя успокоить, что нет никакого повода, чтобы нервничать. _Ничего. Это просто ужин_.

За ней вошла веркойот, которую Дерек не мог не слышать.

 _Такого сборища не встретишь в дикой природе_ , думает она.

Дереку стало интересно, о чем она, и немного жаль, ведь он не может спросить об этом.

Наконец, зашел оборотень, который, кажется, хотел быть здесь даже меньше, чем девушка-веркойот. По его мыслям Дерек понял, что его зовут Джексон, и он считает себя неотразимым, и все присутствующие ему не ровня. _Никогда больше не позволю Лидии, макать меня в дерьмо, как в этот раз,_ услышал Дерек его мысли, и они оба знали, что это ложь.

 - Я извиняюсь, но некоторые из нас опаздывают. У них занятия, и они немного задержатся, - извинилась Элисон, и Лора поспешил заверить ее, что это не страшно.

 - Ужин все равно еще не готов. Проходите, проходите, присаживайтесь, - сказала она, проводив их в гостиную.

Бойд повернулся к Дереку и поднял бровь. На его лице ясно читался вопрос. Айзек и Эрика остановились, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Дерека. Способности Дерека особенно нужны при встрече новых стай, потому что он может сразу узнать их намерения. Дерек незаметно кивнул, Бойд вздохнул с облегчением, повернулся к Эрике, которая еще смотрела на него с сомнением. Из всей стаи, она и Кора, были наиболее подозрительными к новичкам. Бойд смотрел в глаза Эрике, в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем она вздохнула и сказала «Ладно».

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь, и Дерек пошел, чтобы открыть ее.

За дверью стоял оборотень, с кривой челюстью и взволнованной улыбкой.

Дерек поприветствовал его, и удивился когда, услышал мысли, которые стали ему уже хорошо знакомы.

_Боже мой, этого не может быть. Конечно, он долбанный оборотень. Как это вообще может быть моей жизнью?_

Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом, его губы были влажные, как будто он только, что их облизал. Ощутив знакомый запах возбуждения исходящий от парня, и провалился в его фантазию, где _он толкает Стайлза к стене и страстно целует_.

_Не время и не место, пенис. Здесь везде оборотни. Они узнают. Секси оборотень почувствует. О Боже, подождите, он, вероятно, уже может кое-что рассказать. Он знает. Он, наверное, догадывался все это время! О боже, это худший день в моей жизни._

Друг Стайлза застыл между ними в замешательстве, и Дерек попытался сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, а не на мыслях Стайлза.

К сожалению, его мысли были не намного лучше, потому что у него очень хорошая память, и он помнит все, о чем Стайлз все это время фантазировал.

_Потому что нельзя быть на свете красивым таким! -О, мой бог. Сексуальная щетина. Сексуальная щетина! Эта сексуальная щетина._

Дерек старался не выглядеть слишком возбуждённым. Понятно, что Стайлз думал о нем. Друг Стайлза выглядит довольным, в то время как Стайлз на глазах потухал.

 - Привет! Я Скотт. Это мой друг Стайлз. Приятно познакомится, - сказал он, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

_Боже Скотт прикоснулся к нему, раньше меня, каким жалким я, наверное, выгляжу. Ну, конечно, он, вероятно, хочет, чтобы я был подальше от него прямо сейчас, потому что он скорей всего чувствовал меня в метро каждое утро в течение недели._

Дерек пытается игнорировать Стайлза, не желая показывать, что слышит его, но это довольно трудно. Скотт скорей всего уже что-то заметил.

_О, мой бог, он смотрит на Стайлза, а Стайлз на него. Я сказал Стайлз он, вероятно, заметил, что ты слишком пялишься на него._

 - Дерек Хейл. Пожалуйста, входите, - сказал он, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы дать им пройти.

_Дерек Хейл, да? Дерек. Хейл. Дерек ... не Мигель. Дерек._

Дерек улыбнулся Стайлзу, и ему льстило, что Стайлзу нравится его имя. Но услышав в мыслях Стайлза, как _он громко выстанывает его имя, когда насаживается на член Дерека_ , он начинает кашлять. Пацану посрать на стыд.

Дерек отвел взгляд и увидел, что Бойд с неодобрением смотрит на него из дверного проема. Дерек умеет читать мысли, но Бойд всегда видел его насквозь. Он, наверное, знает точно, что происходит в голове Дерека прямо сейчас.

 - Ужин готов, - сказал Бойд, отворачиваясь, и ушел на кухню.

****

Сказать, что ужин прошел в напряжении и неловко, это значит, ничего не сказать. Они все представились, и Дерек узнал, что кицунэ зовут Кира, веркойот – Малия, а дерзкий оборотень Джексон.

Дерек почти не участвует в беседе, что необычно для него. Вместо этого, он настраивается на мысли каждого, отчаянно пытаясь и не в состоянии игнорировать внутренний монолог Стайлза. Он ловит обрывки, узнает, что Скотт и Эллисон влюблены в друг друга, хотя их обоих привлекает Айзек, что может вылиться в очень занятный тройничок. Лидия и Джексон не показывают, но они тоже встречаются и испытывают к друг другу глубокие чувства. И если быть честным, оба немного пугают Дерека. Лидия слишком умна, чтобы не опасаться ее, а у Джексона странная сила.

Он также узнает, что Скотт Истинный Альфа, что поражает всех членов стаи Дерека, так как такие как он встречается крайне редко.

Самыми необычными Дерек считает мысли Малии. Он даже не чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что прослушивает ее, так как она не колеблясь высказывает любую из своих мыслей. В основном ей скучно, она на самом деле не понимает смысла этого ужина. Ей понравилась еда, но если бы было больше мяса, она была бы довольнее. Она чувствует волнение Киры и ей не нравится, что ужин делает Киру нервной. Она кладет руку на бедро кицунэ, чтобы успокоить ее, за что-то Кира благодарна ей. После этого, мысли становятся более интимные, и Дерек узнает, что они недавно начали встречаться.

Он отвлекается от них и, наконец, фокусируется на Стайлзе, который был подозрительно тих все это время, и пара его друзей уже беспокоится из-за этого. Стайлз волновался по поводу того, что _происходило между ним и Дереком по утрам в метро, задавался вопросом, будет ли это глупо, если он попытаться завязать разговор_. Однако, это не единственное, о чем он думал. Он задается вопросом, как долго Скотт и Эллисон будут принимать решение, чтоб предложить Айзеку секс втроем. Он отмечает, что Эрика и Бойд вместе, и завидует, тому, насколько хорошо они чувствуют друг друга. Оказывается, Стайлз постоянно находится в окружении сверхъестественных пар. Стайлз смотрел на Дерека, и ему было интересно, почему рядом с Дереком никого нет.

Стайлз хотел бы что-то сказать, но не знал, с чего начать. Дерек думал, что все это время общался с ним. Было бы легче и честнее, если бы он чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого.

Он сильно удивился, когда он услышал мысли его старшей сестры.

_Похоже, всем комфортно и они становятся собой._

Дерек бросает взгляд на сестру, но она занята разговором со Скоттом. На секунду он думает, что что-то случилось с ее браслетом. Ничего подобного не происходило раньше, но это в принципе возможно.

_Мы уже запланировали еще одну тусовку, в этом же составе, в конце этой недели. Ты должен присоединиться к нам._

Теперь Дерек совсем запутался. Ее мысли явно адресованы ему. Почему она просто не скажет это вслух?

_Я знаю, ты не присоединишься к нам, если тебе придется слышать их мысли все время. У меня есть несколько амулетов, Дитон недавно прислал мне. Они хорошие люди. Мы могли бы сказать им твой секрет. Ты мог бы, наконец, найти несколько новых друзей._

Когда он решил не слушать ее мысли, она одела браслет обратно.

Дерек был в шоке, взволнован, ведь он многие годы никому не рассказывал свой секрет. В принципе он слышал мысли всех членов другой стаи, и мог предположить, что они, скорее всего, примут это спокойно. Но Дерек не может не думать о Стайлзе, если он огорчился, когда узнал, что Дерек может учуять запах его возбуждения. Что он будет думать, если узнает, что Дерек слышал ВСЕ ЕГО мысли, от которых у него вставало?

Он, наверное, возненавидит Дерека. И Дерек не будет его винить за это.

Дерек посмотрел вокруг и увидел, что все уже освоились. Кира смеется от каждого анекдота Эрики, а Кора зависла от одной из историй Лидии. Из мыслей другой стаи ясно, что они планируют общаться и это надолго.

Дерек не хочет лгать им, и тем более не хочет заставлять остальную часть своей стаи хранить секреты от своих новых друзей.

Он встал, оттолкнув свой стул, посмотрел Лоре в глаза, и сказал:

 - Скажи им.

Затем он повернулся и ушел в свою квартиру, не заботясь о том, как грубо это выглядело, заперся в своей комнате.

*****

Дерек лежал без движения, пока через пятнадцать минут, кто-то не пришел и не начал стучать в дверь его квартиры.

Он открыл дверь и столкнулся с очень злым и нервным Стайлзом. Дерек не удивился, увидев его.

Тишина. Абсолютная, мертвая тишина. Дерек посмотрел на запястье Стайлза и заметил браслет - новый амулет.

Он отодвинулся и пригласил Стайлза следовать за ним в гостиную. Они сидели молча, в неловкой тишине в течение нескольких секунд, и Дереку отчаянно не хватало звука мыслей Стайлза.

 - Ты знаешь, в течение первых нескольких минут, я думал, что твоя сестра шутит, но потом все мои друзья заверили меня, что она говорит правду. Мой первый инстинкт – паковать чемоданы и вернуться в Бикон Хиллз, попрощаться с Нью-Йорком. Но я знаю, что не смогу спать, не задаваясь вопросом. Ты можешь слышать мысли, даже если у тебя одеты наушники? 

Дерек увидел выход из положения. Он мог солгать. Сказать, что он выключал мысли Стайлза, и не знает о всех тех мыслях и фантазиях Стайлза до сегодняшнего вечера. Но это было бы не правдой, и Стайлз, выглядел достаточно отчаявшимся, чтобы поверить ему.

Тело Дерека предало его, потому что, прежде чем он это осознал, он кивнул.

 - Блядь. Боже мой, мне так жаль, прости меня, - говорит Стайлз, с ужасом в голосе, и Дерек может думать только о том, должен его остановить, потому что он был не готов к извинениям. Извинение последнее, что он ожидал услышать от Стайлза.

 - Подожди, что?

 - Я имею в виду, о боже, все то, что я думал о тебе. Я наверное запарил тебя своими мыслями и фантазиями. Мне очень стыдноь. Но будь уверен, я не буду забывать одевать этот амулет. Тебе не придется больше слушать меня. Я просто надеюсь, что ты простишь меня, - смущаясь и на полном серьезе говорит Стайлз, и по нему видно, что он предпочел бы быть где угодно, но не здесь. Напоминая, что это именно Дерек подслушивал его мысли.

 -Что? - повторяет Дерек, потому что он действительно не понимает, как Стайлз еще не в ярости. Он чувствует, что объяснить ему это – его обязанность.

 - Стайлз, нет. Ты не должен извиняться за свои мысли. Ты никак не мог знать.

 - Но все-таки! Я о том, что заставлял тебя слышать все те вещи. - пробормотал пунцовый парень

Ох. Хорошо. Стайлз действительно считает, что Дерек был просто жертвой всего этого.

 - Стайлз, нет. Ты не заставлял меня делать что-либо. Я, я хотел слушать твои мысли. Я, наверное, мог бы попробовать не делать этого, если бы я пытался. -

Он смотрел, как Стайлз выходит с виноватым и смущенным видом и не знал как остановить его. Но он вдруг повернулся и спросил:

 - Ты говоришь, что ты хотел слушать то, о чем я думал каждое утро?

Дерек почувствовал, что его лицу стало жарко от смущения, и он кивнул, думая, что когда Стайлз поймет его он обязательно рассердиться на него. Но происходит обратное, потому что, по-видимому, несмотря на то, что он слушал в его мысли в течение последних нескольких недель, Дерек действительно не понял Стайлза.

\- Так что же ты думаешь обо всем этом? - спросил его Стайлз с улыбкой.

Смущенный Дерек посмотрел на него, ожидая, что он объяснит, о чем именно он говорит.

 - Тебе понравилось слушать мои фантазий? Какую сцену воплотим в жизнь?

Стайлз еще какое-то время улыбается, прежде чем съежится.

 - Боже мой, мне так жаль. Я тебя не правильно понял, не так ли? Мне очень жаль, я клянусь, я не всегда такой неудачник. - Он замолчал, прежде чем уйти.

 - Хорошо это была ложь. Вот дерьмо, ты, вероятно, уже знаешь, что это ложь. Ты читаешь мои мысли. Ты знаешь все о том, какой я осел. Кстати, не стесняйся, чтобы перебить и спасти себя от моих бессвязных объяснений в любой момент.

 - Стайлз, - позвал его Дерек, и не смог спрятать улыбку. Когда Стайлз останавливается и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, он наслаждается каждой крохотной деталью этого момента.

 - Любую. Они все мне нравились. Я наслаждался ими. Но я думаю, что реальность может быть намного лучше.

Улыбка озаряет лицо Стайлза. Он полон ожидания. И ухмыляясь, говорит:

 - Ну, я думаю, что мы должны попробовать претворить теорию в жизнь."

Реальность, конечно же лучше, особенно, когда Стайлз снимает свой амулет и позволяет Дереку услышать все его мысли. Дерек пользуется своими способностями, чтобы исполнить все, что он хочет. Дерек уже получил то, что на самом деле хотел.


End file.
